A New Deadly Alliance: Chronicle 02
by mindmaster123
Summary: A spin-off based on my Bleach/Mortal Kombat crossover fanfic. In this Story, Arturo's past life as the 1st Espada will be revealed. Story better than the Summary, M for languange.


CHRONICEL 02: ESPADA OF ARROGANCY

author's notes: this story starts after Arturo left the Sanderwicci House castle, and the OCS _Barccaer __Rureaux __and __Mordrath __Louisenbarn __belong __to __MJLCoyoteStarrk __and __were __used __with __his __permission_

Arturo entered his room in the Tres Cifras sector of Las Noches, he looked around and saw a book on a desk he walked towards the desk and sat on the chair, he took a pen in his hand and opened the book. "Now I think that is time to write this story...My story." He said and started to write on the book.

Start Of Flashback

* * *

**1. Return to Home**

Arturo flew at the greatest speed he could, moments ago he had just evolved to a Vasto Lorde class Hollow, then he landed. "Who am I trying to fool? It is more than obvious that I am still in love with Cirucci *sigh*, the best thing I can do is coming home now." Arturo said and he was about to take flight but then he stopped. "I must be crazy, only father and mother and some guys are Vasto Lordes they can stand my power, but Grimmjow and the rest will be obliterated...Unless I exile myself to train to control my power, Yesssssss." Arturo concluded.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Arturo was never happier than this day because he was returning to the Jaegerjaquez House to his adopted family. "Hey Grimmjow! It's me Arturo, I am home!" Arturo exclaimed then Grimmjow appeared.

"God damn Arturo...What happened to you?" Grimmjow asked and Arturo explained what happened to him and all his adventures and his transformation to a Vasto Lorde. "Whoa...That is a hell of story...I am sorry for that the things with Cirucci didn't evolve, man...and thinking that I met Skullak while you were out..."

"So, He came here?" Arturo asked.

"Yes he came here." Grimmjow replied and he looked at his transformed brother. "You aren't the only one who transformed Arturo, mother and father and others have been transformed into Arrancars " Grimmjow said.

"Really?" Arturo asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Arturo...there is a thing that I always wanted to ask to you." Grimmjow said.

"What is it?" Arturo replied.

"What happened to the Plateado House?" Grimmjow asked.

Arturo made a *tsck* sound with his lips. "Well...the Plateado House was loyal to the Lorros House when they were masters of the Southern Plains, but when that filthy traitor Barrcae Rureaux leader of The Rureaux House defeated and killed Lord Lorros in a coup d'etat my father stood fiercely loyal to Lord Lorros, the last time I saw my father he was putting me in a chariot and ordered the rider to run as fast as he could far away I saw my father fighting alone until he was killed." Arturo said sadly trying to hold his tears.

"Rureaux? I saw the guys of the Rureaux House some hours ago." Grimmjow said then Arturo lifted him by the neck.

"Is better you don't be kidding with me!" Arturo snarled.

"I am not kidding, Lord Barrcae Rureaux passed the Jaegerjaquez House two hours and half ago and he was returning to Nido De Viboras with his soldiers." Grimmjow said a little scared with the aggressiveness of his younger (but stronger) brother, then Arturo released Grimmjow and spread his wings. "Hey Arturo, where are you going?"

"I can't lose this chance Grimmjow, not now that revenge is so close and now I have the power to make it happen." Arturo said and he flew, after some seconds he found a Barrcae's caravan of Arrancar infantry soldiers and riders and some tamed Hollows, Arturo roared and he landed in front of the caravan creating a Shockwave.

Barrcae looked to the Shockwave's source and then Arturo sonidoed to his side and tackled him out of his horse. "Who are you? And How you dare attack me?" Barrcae inquired.

"I'll tell you who I am, I am the Prince Arturo Plateado son of Raptor Plateado and heir of the Plateado House; and I dare attack you to avenge my father and familiars killed by you." Arturo said and he leaped on Barrcae but the High Lord sonidoed and mounted on a horse.

"Kill him!" Barrcae ordered as he fled from the scene.

"Come Back here you coward!" He tried to attack Barrcae but he was stopped by his soldiers, Arturo took the hit without being injured by the Arrancar's sword and he slashed the soldier's throat with his claws, Arturo took fly and flapped his wings and moved his tail shooting his razor feathers killing many soldiers, a Hollow jumped to behind him but Arturo sonidoed and burned the Hollow to ashes, he flapped his wings again creating wind blades that slashed more Hollows and soldiers, the remaining Soldiers and Hollows tried to attack Arturo but the Vasto Lorde opened his beak and breathed fire killing them. "I Swear Barrcae Rureaux, that one day I'll crush you and your corrupt Empire myself!" Arturo shouted his challenge and roared again unleashing a pillar of orange Reiatsu.

_**2.**__**Reunion**_

Arturo was flying around just enjoying himself, then he saw a column of smoke he flew to the location and for his shock he found the palace of the Tuma House in flames he looked down a little more and saw Skullak running like hell but then he fell face of exhaustion, Arturo landed and looked at his (ex-) friend. "If I let you die, Cirucci will be mine." He thought and sighed. "But I won't be able to stand the guilty." Arturo said and he put Skullak in his shoulder and sonidoed.

Some Hours Later

Skullak opened his eyes he looked around and saw that he was in another place, then he heard a door being opened he looked to that direction and saw a humanoid phoenix like Vasto Lorde entering carrying a tray with food. "Good morning sleeping beauty, I was starting to think that you wouldn't wake up." The Vasto Lorde said ironically as he put the tray on a desk.

"Who are you?" Skullak asked.

"What? Don't say that you had forgot me old man." The Vasto Lorde said.

"Old Man? Wait a sec...Is that you Arturo?" Skullak asked.

"And the prize of dumbest most obvious answer goes to Skullak Tuma!" Arturo said sarcastically pointing to Skullak.

"You son of a old buzzard, what are we doing here? The best question is: Where is here?" Skullak asked.

"We are in Las Noches, you are luck that you had only light injures." Arturo said. "I found your house on fire, I took you to here to take care of you and find help."

"And what happened to my family?" Skullak asked apprehensively.

"When I returned with old sack of bones and his army we found no survivors." Arturo said sadly.

"I see..." Skullak said. "Old sack of bones?"

"That is the endearment that I gave to Lord Barragan." Arturo admitted openly.

"You should treaty Lord Barragan with more respect you freaky!" Skullak shouted annoyed.

"Yeah right..." Arturo said uninterestedly.

**3**. **Transformation**

Arturo split from Grimmjow after he met Shawlong and the others, in the time that he was alone Arturo spent his time attacking outposts of the Rureaux house. Arturo dived evading the Balas shot at him and he grabbed the spear of a soldier and stabbed him through the head, more soldiers charged at him but he merely opened his beak and shot a Cero killing them, he flew up and raised his arms up and created a giant fireball and threw it at the fortress turning it into flaming debris.

Some Minutes later

Arturo was sitting on the ground glimpsing the destruction provoked by him. "I am impressed with your demonstration of raw power." Arturo turned his head to see a man with brown hair wearing glasses and a white hakama over a black kimono.

"Who are you?" Arturo asked simply.

"So you aren't a man who waste words." The man said again trying to make Arturo laugh without success. "I am Sosuke Aizen Captain of the 5th Squad, I am reuniting powerful Hollows and Arrancars to join my army, you have potential to become an Espada."

"Espada?" Arturo asked.

"Yes, they are the top ten strongest Arrancars in my army." Aizen replied.

Arturo looked to the sand and started to draw circles. "Which position do you think that I can get as an Espada?" Arturo asked.

"I am not sure, but I think that you could become the new 1st Espada." Aizen said and he walked towards Arturo. "So..." Aizen said as he sat near Arturo. "...Are you up to the challenge?"

Arturo looked to Aizen and smirked. "Hell Yeah."

One Hour Later

Arturo was struck by a light beam shot from the Hogyoku, his body started to crack and it was shattered, Arturo looked around and saw his reflection in a wall he was transformed to a boy with greenish hair. "Oh boy." He sighed, then Aizen threw him some clothes.

"Wear this or you'll froze do death." Aizen said. "I am waiting for you outside this Hollow pit." Aizen said and he left, some seconds later Arturo appeared now wearing clothes. "Good, now let me present you to your fellow Espada." Aizen said and they walked to the Espada Meeting room.

IN THE ESPADA MEETING ROOM

"Why are we here?" Mordrath questioned.

"How hell would I know? Moments ago I was practicing with Yammy when Aizen called us." Nnoitra said.

"I know what is it." Nell said and the other Espada Looked to her. "He is going to show us the new 1st Espada."

"So he replaced Skullak?" Mordrath asked, he smirked and put his feet on the table. "Finally, It was about time for Lord Aizen to recognize my abilities."

"I didn't said that you were the new 1st Espada." Nell said making Mordrath fall off his chair, Nell hid a grin as she saw Mordrath falling, then Aizen entered the room with Arturo.

"Greetings my dear Espada, I came here to present you to the new 1st Espada Arturo Plateado." Aizen said. "Arturo, these are Mordrath (2nd Espada) Nelliel (3rd Espada) Dordoni (4th Espada) Aaroniero (5th Espada) Zommary (6th Espada) Gantenbainne (7th Espada) Nnoitra (8th Espada) Szayel (9th Espada) and Yammy (10th Espada)." Aizen said showing every Espada to Arturo.

"*Hmpf* I should be the 1st Espada." Mordrath muttered.

But Arturo noticed him speaking. "Hey Lord Aizen! I think that Mordrath here don't like me being the 1s Espada and he is also thinking that he could be a better 1st Espada." Arturo said everyone and specially Mordrath looked at him with widened eyes.

Mordrath raised from his chair and walked towards Arturo "I don't think that I could be a better 1st Espada, I know that I can be a better 1st Espada." Mordrath said staring down at Arturo.

"Really? So why don't we go out and settle this in the old brutal and funnier manner? The best warrior who wins is the 1st Espada and decides the adversary's fate." Arturo said challenging Mordrath to a duel.

Outside Las Noches, the Espada were gathered on the dome of Las Noches to watch the duel between Arturo and Mordrath. "Go on, you are the challenger, you can do the fist move." Mordrath said.

"As you wish." Arturo said smirking then he dashed towards Mordrath and tried to hit him with a kick but Mordrath defended with the rod of the spear, he pushed Arturo and proceeded to attack him but Arturo was merely evading and sometimes defending Mordrath's attacks.

"What is wrong?! Did I scared you with my superior abilities?!" Mordrath asked cockily but Arturo remained in silence and evading and defending the attacks.

"Why is that brat doing? He was all aggressive and cocky some moments ago and now he is acting like a coward." Zommari commented.

"Shut up you bad made project of warrior, that Niño have a fire in his heart but he isn't stupid." Dordoni said.

"He is merely holding back and letting Mordrath thinking he is winning and studding his moves and fight stile." Nnoitra said.

"But Mordrath isn't stupid, so he'll soon discover the Arturo's plan." Szayel said.

"I don't think so." Nell said. "Mordrath is too much arrogant for his own good, he'll probably fall." Nell completed.

Mordrath jumped and landed a devastating blow lifting a cloud sand, when the dust lowered he saw that Arturo had disappeared. "What hell...?" Mordrath questioned.

"I've saw enough to make a plan to defeat you." Mordrath looked to his side and saw Arturo he tried to attack but Arturo make him fly with a fire uppercut in the stomach, Mordrath raised from the ground and dashed towards Arturo and attacked him but Arturo grabbed the spear's blade barehanded and kicked Mordrath in the face making him fly again.

"Why don't you use your sword dammit?" Mordrath demanded angrily.

"Why would I do that?" Arturo said and he showed a closed fist. "My fist are all weapon I need." He said with a confident smirk in his face.

"Really? I am sorry but I'll prove that you are wrong." Mordrath said and he spun his spear above his head. "Bleed Sigfried." Mordrath was covered by a gigantic tornado, then he emerged as a humanoid dragon, Arturo smirked of amusement and he sonidoed and tried to stab Mordrath in the face with his bare hand but Mordrath swiftly grabbed Arturo's wrist.

"Good reflex." Arturo said ironically and Mordrath threw him.

"Gran Tormenta." Mordrath said these words and a black Chinese spear with a red feather near the blade materialized in his hand. "Don't think you are worthy of being defeated by this weapon." Mordrath said and he moved his spear creating a wind blade that Arturo barely evaded, Mordrath smirked and he spun his spear again creating more wind blades, Arturo evaded the wind blades with Sonido but one was able of hit him and cutting him slightly in the arm.

"I think that is time for getting serious." Arturo thought, he drew his sword and dashed towards Mordrath that defended from an attack with his spear Arturo stepped back and tried to behead Mordrath but he evaded and tried to stab Arturo that jumped up and tried to stomp on Mordrath but he sonidoed. "Where are you lizard face?" Arturo questioned, then Mordrath appeared behind Arturo and tried to hit him but Arturo defended.

"You should give up while you can." Mordrath said.

"Give Up?" Arturo asked then his sword was covered with fire catching Mordrath by surprise. "Don't underestimate me!" He pushed Mordrath and slightly cut him in the face. "Now I'll teach you something, everyone who plays with fire ends up burned." Arturo pointed his sword up and the fire increased in size. "Lluvia De Fuego." Arturo swung his sword down shooting a a barrage of fireballs, Mordrath sonidoed to evade the fireballs.

"Fool." Mordrath said cockily with a smirk then the fireballs turned their direction to Mordrath's, he widened his eyes and flew up thinking that he could evade the fireballs that merely turned to his direction again.

"Surprised that my fireballs are guided?" Arturo asked ironically.

"You son of an old buzzard." Mordrath said and two fireballs hit him making him fall, he looked in shock as the other fireballs rained down on him and exploded, when the dust settled Mordrath had turned to his normal form, Arturo put Mordrath on his shoulder and sonidoed and appeared near the other Espada, they looked to Arturo as he put Mordrath on the ground. "Tell the doc that he have a new costumer." Arturo said ironically.

"He will be pissed off when he wake up." Gantenbainne said.

"Why?" Arturo asked.

"He is too much proud to his own good." Nell said.

Arturo looked to Mordrath and hmpfed. "To Hell with his pride." Arturo said.

**4. Fraccions**

Arturo clashed weapons with Nnoitra. "You are pretty good for a such weak Espada." Arturo commented grinning.

"*Hmpf* Insolent boy." Nnoitra muttered smirking as well and both backed some meters.

Arturo dashed towards Nnoitra and delivered a blow that was defended, Nnoitra tried a counter-attack but Arturo defended and counter-attacked with a kick that Nnoitra evaded, Nnoitra tried to hit Arturo in the head but the young Espada locked his sword in Nnoitra's weapon. "I got you." Arturo made Nnoitra stuck his weapon in the ground and knelt him in the stomach, Nnoitra was starting to fall and then Arturo's sword was covered in fire and he made an upward cut in Nnoitra making him fly.

"Why don't just kill me instead of humiliating me?" Nnoitra asked.

"Because it is funnier humiliating and let you live to fight you again." Arturo offered his hand to Nnoitra raise but he slapped Arturo's hand and raised alone. "Again tomorrow at same time?" Arturo asked.

Nnoitra smirked. "Hell yeah!" Nnoitra laughed and he sonidoed.

IN THE 1ST ESPADA PALACE

Arturo was laying down in the bed. "I don't know who the was 1st Espada before me, but I must say that this loser have good taste for furniture." Arturo thought, then he heard someone knocking in the door. "It's open!" Arturo shouted and Nell entered his room. "So, my incredible charm finally reached you babe? You know that I am pretty sad here, what is the good thing of having a big palace but no one to share with? I am free tonight to be all yours." Arturo said with a pretty flirtatious voice and he winked.

"I already said and I'll say until you understand, you are pretty cute but you aren't my kind of guy." Nell said.

"What do you want?" Arturo asked.

"Lord Aizen said that you could have Fraccions if you want to." Nell said.

"Fraccions uh? Sure why not? I need some companions here." Arturo said.

IN THE HOLLOW PIT

Arturo was looking down to the pit trying to discover which Hollow he want for Fraccion, along with him were Nell Dordoni and Gantenbainne. "Hey guys I must ask you a question, do you think that Mordrath is making plans to betray Aizen?" Arturo asked.

"Well, he isn't the best guy around but...I don't think that he would betray Aizen." Gantenbainne said.

"I don't trust him, he is the responsible for the massacre of the Tuma House." Nell said.

"What did he say to you?" Dordoni asked.

"He said that he could help me have my revenge against Barrcae Rureaux if I choose the right side." Arturo said.

"Right side?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, something really big will happen." Arturo said, then he noticed some movements in the Hollow Pit. "I think that I found my Fraccions." Arturo said looking to two big Adjuchas, some minutes later Arturo was waiting for Aizen finishing transforming the Adjuchas into Arrancars then the door opened. "Hey guys it is nice to meet you my name is..." Arturo started to say but his mouth fell open after seeing two twin Arrancar girls one with short red hair and the other with longer blue hair. "Could you say your names?"

"I am Ying." The blue haired girl said.

"And I am Yang." The girl with red hair said.

"Well uh, my name Arturo Platedo I am the 1st Espada and you are my Fraccions, why don't you follow me to the palace?" Arturo asked and they walked towards the palace. "Dammit! How would I know that those two Adjuchas were two hot chicks." Arturo thought as he began to blush furiously.

"Hey sister, he is kind cute isn't he?" Ying asked whispering

"Kind Cute? He is simply freaking hot." Yang whispered in response.

"Yeah...Do you mind sharing him with me?" Ying asked and Yang merely scowled at the sister's question.

**5. Betrayal**

Arturo and his Fraccions rushed out to the roof of Las Noches and there they saw the battle happening. "Wow Mordrath invited all his friends to the party isn't he?" Arturo said jokingly. "You two will stay here and won't let a single enemy step on Las Noches, don't enter in the battle unless I call you." Arturo said and then he jumped off Las Noches and landed on the ground he looked to the enemies and smirked he drew his sword that was covered in fire and rushed towards the enemy Hollows and Arrancars slashing them in the process, two Arrancars and a Hollow tried to attack him from behind but Arturo received the attack without being injured and killed them, then he felt Nell's Reiatsu weakening, he flew back to the roof.

"What is the matter Master Arturo?" Ying asked.

"I think that Nell is having problems with her opponent." Arturo said, he slashed the roof with his sword and entered Las Noches, inside he saw Nell fighting and being defeated by Mordrath.

"Surrender now woman." Mordrath said, he heard something hitting the ground very hard, he looked back and saw Arturo. "I expected more from you young man, I thought that you would accept the chance of having your revenge against the Rureaux House, I could give you support to help the young Vallea become queen of the Southern lands and recreate the Plateado House...Damn I could help you become King of the Southern lands if you want to. (Seriously, I don't know if Arturo should help Vallea become queen of Southern Lands or if he should just making a temporary alliance with her to defeat Barrcae and then kill her to become king, can you put what do you think that he should do in your review?)" Mordrath said. "All I ask for is your support, and I promise that I will let your adopted family and Fraccions uninjured."

Arturo stood silent. "You almost convinced me, it isn't nothing personal but I don't go easy on traitors." Arturo grabbed Mordrath by the collar and he blasted through the roof with Mordrath, Arturo lifted Mordrath and threw him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done this." Mordrath said. "Bleed Sigfried!" Mordrath was covered by a tornado and he emerged in his dragon form already yielding Gran Tormenta, he dashed towards Arturo that defended an attack, Mordrath pushed Arturo that almost lost his balance. "This time you'll lose." Mordrath said and he stabbed Arturo in the stomach. "I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice." Mordrath said and he tried to take his spear off Arturo's body but he grabbed

"I am not done yet." Arturo said trying to keep on foot.

"Just surrender with dignity and I'll let you live." Mordrath snarled and he took his spear off Arturo, but the young Arrancar tried to attack Mordrath but he took the spear off Arturo's body and hit him in the chin by the rod of the spear and he fell, then Ying and Yang appeared and attacked Mordrath but they were easily defeated by him. "You whores! How Dare you think that you could Defeat me?" Mordrath furious and he started to quickly charge and shot a Cero Oscuras in the tip of his spear, then the energy dissipated Mordrath thought that he had won but the only thing he saw was a humanoid Phoenix Vasto Lorde standing between him and Ying and Yang.

"You are going to pay for trying to attack my Fraccions." The Vasto Lorde said.

"Your Fraccions?" Mordrath questioned then he understood. "I see, so this is your Resurrection Arturo...The Resurrection that you never showed to no one but Aizen." Mordrath said, Arturo merely dashed towards Mordrath hitting him with a punch making him fly. "Damn you; Petros order the troops to attack Arturo!" Mordrath ordered and the Arrancars and the Hollows started to attacked Arturo but they were sent flew by his Reiatsu.

"Ying, Yang give to me some of your Reiatsu, I think that is time to try that technique." Arturo said.

"But it wasn't developed." Yang said.

He turned to them and smiled. "Just trust me okay?" He said with a confident smile, Ying started to charge a ball of blue Reiatsu in her hands and Yang started to charge a ball of red Reiatsu in her hands while Arturo started to charge a ball of orange Reiatsu in both hands. "Do it now." Ying and Yang gave the Reiatsu orbs to Arturo that merged their Reiatsu balls with his own, he then merged the four balls into a single one and shot it to the sky, then the clouds dissipated a giant phoenix made of fire wind and lightning appeared and roared loudly. "This technique is called "The Annihilation Flight Of Phoenix"." Arturo said as he raised his arm. "You all will disappear, when the sacred bird flap his wings." Arturo lowered his arm and the elemental Phoenix flew down to the ground creating an explosion bigger than Las Noches that almost hit the palace, Arturo hugged Ying and Yang and covered them with his wings to protect them from the blast, when the explosion disappeared and the dust settled he released Ying and Yang he looked around and saw Mordrath and what was left of his army retreating.

"Tarran, Petros and Chelute take the troops and retreat!" Mordrath ordered as they ran, he stopped and looked at Las Noches a final time. "This isn't over." He thought before he and his army escaped.

**6. Meeting Old And New Faces**

Arturo walked down the stairs that led to the dungeons, once he was in the dungeons he found a cage being guarded by 10 soldiers. "Guards leave us alone, there are some things that I must say to our host." Arturo said pointing to a hooded figure sitting inside the cage.

"But Sir he..." One soldier started to say but he was interrupted by Arturo.

"Those are orders from Lord Aizen! Do you want to piss off the boss?" Arturo said, the guards trembled in fear and they ran away. "You can soft the things to yourself, all you have to do is hear my proposal..." Arturo said to the individual that took off his hood revealing his skull head. "...Mr Barragan Louisenbarn." Arturo said supporting himself in a arm in the wall.

"What do you want to say? I am hearing." Barragan said.

"Look, I found a way to convince Aizen to get you out of this cage." Arturo said.

"Really? I think that he is being a fool taking me out of this cage, but go on continue speaking." Barragan said.

"So he can take you out of this cage, but there is a price...You'll have to become an Espada." Arturo said.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER BECOME HIS SLAVE!" Barragan roared.

"It isn't that bad, you'll have your own servants, you'll have your freedom, and you have ta high rank." Arturo said.

"The answer still no!" Barragan said and he crossed his arms.

"What am I going to do now? This old man is too much stubborn...Wait a sec, I got an idea." Arturo thought and he smirked. "Well you can live your whole life in this cage like a Zoo animal if you wanna to." Arturo said.

"Good, because that is what I am going to do." Barragan said.

"But before going out there is a thing that I have to tell you." Arturo said.

"What do you want to say to me?" Barragan asked

"Your brother was the 2nd Espada, and he tried a rebellion." Arturo said.

Barragan widened his eyes. "Mordrath did this?" Barragan asked.

"Yes and he almost won, apparently Lord Aizen is pretty careless, everyone could be plotting against him and he wouldn't notice." Arturo said.

"If my brother was capable of preparing a rebellion and almost win, so this mean that my chances are much bigger, yessssss." Barragan thought with a finger touching his chin. "Alright boy you convinced me." Barragan said sincerely and Arturo freed him.

"I simply know how to convince people." Arturo thought with a smug smirk.

Two Weeks Later

"So Grimmjow, how do you feel being the new 6th Espada?" Arturo said patting Grimmjow in the shoulder.

"I am happy I guess." Grimmjow said, then Zommari and Nnoitra entered the Meeting Room. "Things changed a lot didn't it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, I still remember the time when Nell was an Espada, I was hoping that Aizen would force Zommari to become one of the Privaron losers when you became the 6th Espada, but instead he merely lowed one rank of the arrogant shit" Arturo said. "Do you know the new 3rd Espada?" Arturo asked.

"You mean Tia Hallibel?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes, I think that she is in love with me." Arturo whispered smirking.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked sweatdropping.

"Why not? I am young, intelligent, strong, good-looking, and I have so many other qualities that we would stay here for three days just listening to me speaking about myself." Arturo said.

"You forgot one thing." Some woman said, Arturo looked back and saw Hallibel standing. "You have a mouth to much big for your own good." Hallibel said ironically before entering the Meeting Room.

"In love isn't she?" Grimmjow asked ironically and he jokingly patted Arturo in the head. "Now, seriously and what about you and Yang?"

"Yang? What do you want to know about her?" Arturo asked with a faint blush.

"HA! I knew it, you liker her don't you?!" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Arturo said with his blush darker before he entered the meeting room.

**7. Stark**

Arturo entered in the living room only to find Yang on four in a position that he could see her panties clearly. "Yang...What hell are you doing?" Arturo asked blushing heavily and trying to look away.

"I lost a jewelry behind the shelf." Yang said.

"I'll help you." Arturo said as he stood on four. "If she is trying to seduce me, I think that she is doing a good job." Arturo thought, he stretched his arm Yang grabbed the jewelry first but Arturo accidentally put his hand on Yang's hand both Arrancars blushed and he swiftly moved his hand off Yang's.

"I think that I should go to my room." Yang said and she turned her back to Arturo, but then he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey Yang did I ever tell how beautiful you are?" Arturo said with a warm smile in his face.

Yang blushed. "Thank you Master..." She started to say but he kissed her cheek cutting her off.

"Just call me Arturo, Yang you pretty important to me, I really like you." Arturo said and he moved to kiss her cheek again but Yang moved her and instead he kissed her lips, Yang froze but then she started to respond to his heated kisses, then they stopped to take a breath. "Yang, what about we go to a more confidential place?" Arturo asked, he slipped his arms under her legs and her back lifting her by bridal style and Sonidoed to his room.

NEXT DAY

Arturo woke up to find himself naked, but he wasn't alone he looked better and saw that he was spooning with a naked Yang. "Sleep well my love." Arturo whispered very lowly and he kissed the back of her head, then he heard someone knocking the door. "Hang On." He said lowly, he slowly and silently left the bed and wore his clothes and left the room, in his living Room he found a Aizen with an Arrancar man with brown hair and a beard and an Arrancar girl with greenish hair.

"Good morning Arturo, these are Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerbuck." Aizen said and Arturo greeted both Arrancars. "Stark is going to replace you as the new 1st Espada." Aizen said taking Arturo by surprise.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Arturo said incredulous. "Well Mr Stark, if you want to be the 1st Espada you'll have to do it the old fashioned manner." Arturo said and he grabbed Stark by the collar of his uniform and he blasted through the wall of his palace and the dome of Las Noches, Arturo threw Stark at the sand and Sonidoed to under him and punched Stark in the back with his hand covered in fire and he left Stark fall. "Come on old Man, show me what you got!" Arturo shouted and he drew his sword.

Stark raised from the ground. "Man, today's youth are a headache." Stark complained as he drew his sword as well and Arturo dashed towards Stark and attacked him but Stark defended, both Arrancars unleashed their overwhelming Reiatsu that killed the weak ones in an area of square miles and weakened the relatively stronger ones and the Espada and the Fraccions along with Aizen and Tosen and Gin gathered in the dome of Las Noches.

"The best thing he could do is give up while he can." Hallibel said.

"I wish if things were that easy." Grimmjow said. "Arturo knows that Stark is stronger than him, but he is too much arrogant to admit it." Grimmjow said.

Arturo attacked Stark several times but he always defended himself. "Come on old man, stop being on defensive and Resurrect!" Arturo said and kicked Stark in the face.

He backed and lead his hand to his nose and felt some blood. "Alright then, I'll fulfill your wishes." Stark said then Lilynette Sonidoed to his side and he sheathed his sword and put his hand on Lilynette's head that transformed into blue energy that was absorbed by him.

"What Hell?" Arturo thought.

"Kick About Los Lobos." Stark was covered by a thick cloud and unleashed blue Reiatsu.

Arturo widened his eyes at the strong Reiatsu but he wasn't shaken by it. "Burn Your Flesh and Reborn From Your Ashes Fenix!" Lava burst out of the ground and enveloped Arturo and cooled to form a cocoon, then Stark stepped out with a different appearance while Arturo blasted through the cocoon and emerged in his Resurrected form, without ceremony Stark unleashed his overwhelming Reiatsu while Arturo roared and unleashed his Reiatsu as well being capable of weakening the Espada, Arturo dashed towards Stark and and tried to hit him with his claws covered in fire but Stark evaded only leaving a fire wave that cut the ground.

"Stark it is better you start to get serious now." One of Stark's pistols said.

"You are right Lilynette, he can kill me if I don't stay focus." Stark said and he shot a Cero and Arturo didn't evade but let the Cero hit him. "You don't fear nothing don't you?" Stark asked ironically but Arturo closed his fists charged Orange Reiatsu in his hands and shot a barrage of Balas, Stark Sonidoed to evade the Balas and shot Arturo from behind this time injuring him relatively seriously. "What about you give up now?" Stark asked, Arturo merely glared menacingly at Stark and grabbed him by the face and smashed him on the ground, Stark released himself from Arturo's grip and jumped back and created wolves made of blue energy that bite Arturo.

"Do you really think that these bags of fleas will stop me?" Arturo asked ironically but then the wolves glowed and exploded.

"Now he is surely dead." Stark said, but for his surprise Arturo emerged and shot many of his sharp feathers and Stark was hit without being injured. "Dammit Arturo, why do you continue to fight? You did a good job as the 1st Espada but it is time to change, you have to understand that your time had come to an end." Stark said but Arturo shot a fireball and flapped his wings creating a tornado and joined the techniques creating a fire tornado but Stark evaded. "I don't want to kill you." Stark said and Arturo made him fly with a wind wave. "But I'll have to act if you don't give me another choice." Stark created two blue energy swords and he dashed towards Arturo and attacked, Arturo evaded hit Stark with his hard peacock tail the older making him fly some meters, Stark stopped and he jumped and attacked Arturo that held the energy sword in his hand. "Just give up." Stark said.

"Give Up? I would rather die than give up!" Arturo roared and he hit his claws in Stark's chest making sparks fly due to Stark's Hierro that prevented any kind on injure. "My father didn't saved me to see me giving up!" Arturo held Stark by the neck and threw him. "I have a goal to accomplish, and I'll never do it if I give up at the first obstacle like a thrash!" Arturo said and he punched Stark but he didn't move at all. "I am starting to get tired, now it is all of nothing." Arturo said and he glowed orange and he grabbed Stark and flew up. "Cosmic Supernova!" Arturo unleashed a gigantic explosion and then he appeared on the ground panting heavily. "If this didn't killed him so nothing else will." Arturo thought but then Stark appeared behind him relatively uninjured, Arturo clenched his teeth and grabbed his sword.

"Your Arrogance and Pride don't let you realize when you had lost?" Stark asked as he destroyed his energy swords and took his pistols.

"It isn't arrogance or pride that fuels my actions, it is Willpower!" Arturo shouted and he rushed towards Stark and tried to attack him but Stark sonidoed and appeared behind Arturo and shot a Cero.

**8. The End? Or A New Beginning?**

Arturo woke up and found himself in the medical wing. "Oh dammit, I lost." Arturo thought frustrated he looked around and found Ying and Yang sleeping on a couch, then Yang woke up and looked at Arturo. "Hey Yang..." He started to say but then she slapped him.

"You Fool! Why did that?! You almost got yourself killed you idiot!" Yang said between sobs and the crying and then Arturo hugged her.

"Geez Yang, calm down, okay?" Arturo said running his hands through her hair soothing her. "Perhaps there was a little of Arrogance and Pride speaking for myself." Arturo admitted jokingly and softly kissed her lips.

SOME WEEKS LATER

"Hey, look me here, I am the new leader of the Privaron Losers, technically this makes me a BIG loser." Arturo thought annoyed.

"Hello Arturo, I didn't expect to find you here." Arturo looked around and found Dordoni and Gantenbainne. "After all you don't like to hang out with losers." Gantenbainne said.

"Well, here I am, but not because I choose." Arturo said ironically.

Then a young woman with purple hair appeared. "Are you the new Privaron Espada?" Sh asked.

"Yes, my name is Arturo Plateado." The woman gasped and ran to hug Arturo. "What Hell?" Arturo thought.

"It is me, Cirucci Sanderwicci." The woman said taking Arturo of surprise.

"What? Cirucci it is really you?" Arturo asked, Cirucci merely chuckled and Arturo hugged her.

"Boy, Skullak have to know that you are here." Cirucci said as she and Arturo released each other.

"Skullak is here?" Arturo asked and Cirucci nodded. "So Skullak was the 1st Espada before me."

"But What position will you get as a Privaron Espada?" Cirucci asked.

"I am the new leader of the Privaron Espada, at least that is what Aizen said." Arturo replied taking Dordoni Gantenbainne and Cirucci of surprise.

End Of The Flashback

* * *

Arturo looked at his book. "I think that is good for now, I hope the end isn't near." Arturo said, then he heard someone entering his room, he looked back and saw Rudbornn.

"I am sorry for disturbing you Arturo, but Lord Aizen sent me to tell the Privaron Espada that we have intruders." Rudbornn said.

"Intruders uh? Very well Rudbornn, return to your normal services and don't worry I'll stay alert." Arturo said and Rudbornn bowed slightly and Sonidoed. "Aizen, if you won't give a damn to his henchmen/my friends so I'll have to act by myself." Arturo thought as he left his room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am glad that I finally ended this one, I think that the chapters of my other Fanfics will take a little long because the studding is consuming too much of my time, and don't forget of read and review


End file.
